El poder oculto de los lemurianos
by xanxel
Summary: Kiki es demasiado pacifico, Mu un maestro preocupado... pelea y romance para amabos lemurianos. Los fanaticos de Mu de aries, aqui tiene un pequeño fic del ariano, de quien lamentablemente no hay muchas historias publicadas. aki tnen una disfruten y rew!


Habían pasado 7 años luego de la batalla contra el olimpo y en todo ese tiempo, la tierra vivía en una armoniosa paz, así como los caballeros del tan oculto olimpo. Los de bronce, siempre como guardaespaldas de Saori, menos Ikki por supuesto, él siempre tenia algo mejor que hacer, los de Plata entrenaban a nuevos reclutas, mientras que los de Oro se dedicaban a hacer ciertas expediciones, para ayudar a las gente que tenia algún problema ya sea catastrófico como simple. Así se la pasaban, también entrenando a sus alumnos, elegidos claramente por ellos, entre esos el ya conocido Kiki quien ya tenía 16 años, mientras que su Maestro Mu de Aries 27.

Se encontraban meditando, ambos sentados con las piernas cruzadas, escuchando el hermoso sonar de la naturaleza, procurando mantener la mente en blanco, Mu se sentía frustrado, no podía, es que se le hacia imposible mantener su mente en blanco, ya que una preocupación lo tenía embargado, un miedo. Fue en ese instante que abrió los ojos para mirar a su pupilo completamente concentrado en su meditación. Había dejado de ser un chiquillo, hace ya algunos años, ahora era un hombre, tranquilo y pacifico, muy parecido a él, era amable y adorado por todas las mujeres del pueblo, ya sea de edad anciana, adulta y joven, es que había que admitir que su alumno en todo ese tiempo se había vuelto mas corpulento y ya no tenia las facciones de un niño, mas bien las de un hombre, a excepción de sus ojos, esos seguían con esa chispa de travesura que siempre tubo y de hecho aun era un travieso, un hombre atractivo, un excelente partido para cualquier mujer, quizás él si encontraría una compañera, no como él, que hace algún tiempo la dejo ir. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, era mejor olvidarla, después de todo esa no era su preocupación hoy, sino mas bien era que, ese su adorado y travieso alumno, era demasiado pacifico, en todos esos años de entrenamiento, nunca había siquiera acercado su cosmo al máximo, de hecho cada vez que iba a entrenar al coliseo con los de más, perdía, pues se dedicaba simplemente a defenderse, nunca atacaba a nadie, eso le inquietaba, sería acaso lo que le dijo Camus.

Se encontraban en el coliseo, mirando como Kiki solo se defendía y no hacia nada más, hasta perder contra el aprendiz de Acuario. En ese le habla Camus que estuvo en todo el momento de la batalla a su lado.

parece que el aprendiz de Aries se parece mucho a ti- le dijo Camus, Mu solo lo miro.

Que quieres decir Camus?- le pregunto después de un rato.

Ambos demasiados amables, gente a si no le sirve a la Diosa, lo sabes y ahora tu no eres el patriarca, como en ese entonces fue Shion-

La armadura de Aries…-

Es una armadura que necesita un portador pacifico… todos sabemos eso Mu- le dijo Camus en tono burlón.- pero que sea poderoso, Kiki solo muestra ser débil o ¿acaso tendremos que esperar otra vez a estar al filo de la navaja, para que tu pupilo saque su fuerza y poder, como tu en la batalla contra Hades?... no lo creo Mu- dicho esto se retiro.

La verdad era que jamás se llevaron bien con Camus, aun cuando el siempre tuvo deseos que fuera todo lo contrario, pero el guardián de acuario era demasiado complicado y él demasiado introvertido, casi imposible llevar una amistad. Luego de pensar tanto en aquella conversación, le hablo a Kiki.

Kiki- le llamo suavemente.

Pasa algo maestro?-

Hay algo que mi inquieta mi joven pupilo.

Pues diga.

Ambos sabemos que somos personas fuertes y que por nuestro linaje también somos demasiado amables y pacíficos, pero me preocupa que esta última cualidad sea demasiado exagerada en ti.

Se preocupa porque solo me defiendo ¿verdad maestro?-

Asi es-

Es que con cada persona que combato es un gran amigo mió, no puedo siquiera pensar en lastimarlo, me es tan difícil, pero no solo eso y la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, por el mucho narcisismo que implica decirlo.

Dilo, sabes que en mi puedes confiar.

Es que no encuentro que sea necesario ocupar mas poder contra ellos, que el defenderme-

Kiki, si no lo utilizas, luego no sabrás como controlarlo.-

Quizás sea verdad, pero necesito hacerlo de a poco, ¿me dará tiempo maestro?

Obvio muchacho- le dijo Mu, mientras acariciaba su gran melena.- vamos, ya se hace tarde-

Claro- dijo Kiki, mientras se levantaban y arreglaban, sus túnicas.

Una vez, cuando llegaron al templo de Aries, les aguardaba Aldebarán.

que tal amigo- le saludo Mu.

Bien, aquí y ¿Cómo esta mi muchacho predilecto¿ eh!- enseguida tomo a Kiki y le dio un gran y apretado abrazo.

Aldebarán, me romperás los huesos!- le dijo Kiki.

Pero como te quejas, igual que tu maestro, siempre que lo abrazaba lloraba como una niña.

Aldebarán, ¡Por Zeus! Como no me iba a quejar, teníamos 9 años y tu tenías mas cuerpo y músculos de un hombre de 20- le dijo Mu

Excusas!, excusas!, siempre te dije que tomaras unas cazuela de mis abuela, pero nunca las quisiste, mírate ahora, sigues siendo un escuálido.- hablo Aldebarán.

Oye! No me ofendas, tengo mis honores…- alcanzo a decir Mu

Juajauajua- Aldebarán estallo en risas- por favor! Esas par de calugas, no me hagas reír.

Ya deja de molestar!, ¿que haces aquí en mi casa y no en la tuya?, acaso me hechas tanto de menos que no te aguantas ni un día sin mi y para sentirme mejor vienes a invadir mi templo- le dijo Mu en son de burla, mientras Kiki reía y disfrutaba ese momento, las peleas de Mu con Aldebarán era siempre de lo mejor, pues, cuando Mu tocaba ese tema Aldebarán siempre sonrojaba, era un amigo un tanto sentimental y siempre echaba de menos a su maestro Mu, pues, se criaron como hermanos, siempre fueron muy unidos.

Oh! Cállate! Siempre dando golpes bajos!- ahora ambos santos dorados rieron de buena gana, Kiki en ese momento callo, pues, era demasiado difícil escuchar un risotada de su maestro, así que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de escuchar una, se callaba para oírla mejor, es que solo con Aldebarán reía así y con nadie más, bueno, quizás si, una vez hubo una muchacha que logro conquistar el corazón ermitaño y estepario de su maestro, pero un día su maestro llego a la torre de jamir mas molesto y triste que nunca en toda su vida y la muchacha no volvió a ver nunca más.

Bueno, ¿me dirás a que vienes?-

Me mandaron a avisar a Kiki que hoy tendrá que hacer guardia.

Pero si no es mi turno- reclamo Kiki.

Ha enfermado uno, tendrás que ir tu, ordenes del patriarca.

Le encanta mandarme siempre a mí, cuando alguien le falta.

Kiki, cuidado, no debes hablar así de Aioros- le dijo Mu.

Lo lamento.

Quieres beber algo Aldebarán?-

Ese licor que me diste el otro día, me vendría bien-

Bueno, yo ya me voy- dijo Kiki

Adiós- le dijo Aldebarán

Cuídate y suerte- le dijo Mu.

Claro, adiós-.

Es un muchacho muy pacifico Mu, igual que tu cuando eras un adolescente, hasta que un día casi nos matas a todos-

Como olvidarlo, espero que eso no le suceda a él, por eso me tiene tan preocupado.

Tranquilo, ya peleara.

Eso espero.

Kiki hacia guardia, caminaba tranquilo y alerta, cuando escucho unos ruidos y fue a ver de que se trataba y escabulléndose entre los arbusto, diviso de que se trataba, allí se encontraba el aprendiz de cáncer Eliot y el de escorpión Sirius, junto con otra persona.

te has atrevido a cruzar el paso prohibido y como bien sabes, quien se atreve a cruzarlo, le espera nada mas que la muerte.- le dijo Sirius

lo lamento, no lo sabía, soy nueva- dijo una voz femenina

no mientas mujer!- le grito Eliot

no miento!

La mentira se paga con la tortura y luego la muerte- le dijo Eliot

Que no miento!-

Insolente- entonces el aprendiz de Cáncer la golpeo, fue cuando Kiki apareció.

Suficiente! Como se atreven! Par de cobardes, es una dama!- les dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mujer y la abraza, mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

Apareció la ovejita inofensiva!- dijo Eliot

Que harás Aries?, nos atacaras?- le pregunto Sirius.

A nosotros Tres?- en ese instante apareció el aprendiz de Camus, Trion.

Ya me parecía raro que no estuviera completo el trio y No, no estoy tan loco para enfrentarme a tres hombres, con la fuerza de un dorado, pero esto si lo reportare.

Que dirás? Ella fue quien violo las leyes?- pregunto serenamente Trion.

Ella solo fue maltratada injustamente- dijo Kiki, tomando en brazos a la muchacha que ahora yacía desmayada y se alejo, evitando escuchar las burlas del aquel trío.  
luego de un rato la muchacha despertó.

Ah!!!- grito al verse en manos de Kiki.- quien eres tu?- le pregunto cuando Kiki la soltó.

Soy Kiki y tu?

Isabel.

Un gusto Isabel.

Fuiste tu quien me salvaste de esos dos salvajes?-

Algo así-

Pues, gracias-

De nada-

Es bueno saber que aun quedan caballeros en este mundo- Kiki rió tranquilo.

Aun quedan no te preocupes- le dijo él- y dime ¿de donde eres?

No soy de aquí, bueno si, ahora si, acaba de mudarme.

Ya veo

Que edad tienes Kiki?

16 y tu?

15

Eres casi de mi misma edad-

Así parece, sabes mi hermana siempre me habla de un hombre que tenia lunares en la frente en vez de cejas, así como tu-

Que edad tiene tu hermana?

25

Y como se llama?

Elena.

Quizás conoció a unos de los de mi tribu.-

Bueno, aquí es donde vivo, podrías venir a visitarme, me gustaría conocerte más.

Gracias, quizás nos volvamos a ver, Isabel, Adiós.

Adiós Kiki.

Kiki se fue por primera vez, demasiado feliz, esa mujer era hermosa y le había encantado el corazón. A la mañana siguiente.

levante Kiki, es hora de entrenar-le dijo Mu.

Claro!- se levanto tan entusiasmado, que Mu quedo asombrado.

Pero que pasa muchacho?, ¿porque tanto entusiasmo?

Ayer conocí a una bella mujer-

Ya veo, una muy buena razón-

Jejeje, así es-

Desayunaron y partieron al coliseo, pero mientras se acercaban entendían que algo pasaba, se escuchaba un gran alboroto y había un gran levantamiento de polvo, al llegar, le preguntaron a un sujeto que sucedía.

que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Mu.

Los aprendices de cáncer, escorpión y acuario, han encontrado a una infiltrada.

Ambos apresuraron el paso, hasta dar con el suelo del coliseo, allí abajo se encontraba el trio y la misma mujer que Kiki había salvado ayer.

patriarca, esta mujer ha violado las leyes y ha entrado al santuario conociendo sus secretos y sin ser aprendiz, ni postulante, ella merece la muerte.- dijo Eliot de cáncer.

NO!- se escucho un gran grito y en seguida Mu miro a su lado Kiki ya no se encontraba allí, sino en la arena de batalla, donde estaban condenando a la mujer.- ella no merece la muerte!- en seguida Kiki se acerco a Isabel-como estas?

Me fueron a buscar a mi casa y me trajeron aquí-le dijo ella

Eso es verdad?- pregunto Kiki incrédulo.

Nunca miento.

Desgraciados!- se paro de golpe y se dirigió hacia los tres aprendices- Desgraciados! Fueron a buscarla a su casa y la trajeron aquí para matarla por placer!- les grito y una bulla de asombro de escucho por todos lados.

Eso es verdad?- pregunto el patriarca

Lo juro con mi vida- proclamo Kiki

Es una mentira!- estallaron los tres.

A de más somos tres contra uno- le dijo Sirius.- tu palabra vale poco, frente a la nuestra.

Eso es verdad aprendiz de Aries- dijo el patriarca

Que tengo que hacer para que me crean?-

Ellos tres son más Kiki, debo admitir que tu mientes y ellos por mayoría dicen la verdad.

No puede contra esta injusticia patriarca!

Lo lamento Kiki, no tengo pruebas de tu verdad, la chica morirá

No! Eso jamás!

Pueden matarla!

Los tres aprendices de Oro se acercaron a ellas, para darle el golpe final, pero alguien se interpuso en su caminar.

no se atrevan a tocarla!- les dijo Kiki.

Acaso nos pegaras?- pregunto burlonamente Eliot

O te defenderás como siempre lo haces?- pregunto Trion

Así no nos ganarás- hablo Sirius.

De lo alto Mu se acercaba al patriarca.

Aioros, no puedes permitir esto!

Mu, tu pupilo los ha retado, yo no puedo hacer nada, a de más será bueno que pelee alguna vez.

No sabes de lo que es capaz!-

Sea lo que sea que pase no vamos a interferir, ellos se han retado a muerte, nadie puede hacer nada-

Mu lo miro desilusionado, se dio media vuelta y se fue, no esperaba más Aioros, aun siendo patriarca y el más sabio de todos los dorados, no conocía los poderes de los lemurianos y sabía muy poco acerca de ellos, pero él Mu de Aries, si lo sabía, ya que un día casi pasa lo peor. Prefirió teletransportarse hacia donde estaba su pupilo que ya comenzaba a pelear contra los tres aprendices, pero alguien lo detuvo.

Mu, sabes no puedes interferir.

Hazte a un lado Aioria!- le grito

Vamos Mu, no podemos dejarte pasar-

Milo!

Mejor no lo intentes-

Tengo pasar Camus.-

Mientras tanto Kiki.

vamos chicos, sin piedad!-

sin piedad!!-

Entonces los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo al lemuriano, que apenas pudo defenderse de unos golpes, mientras que la mayoría le llegaron en seco.

kiki!- gritaba Isabel.

Vamos muchachos, parece que aun quiere más- hablo Trion al ver que Kiki volvía a ponerse de pie.

No me ganarán!- fue cuando Kiki se puso de pie y en posición de ataque.

Ni lo intentes Lemuriano- en ese momento Trion lo ataco por delante, por un costado Sirius y por el otro Eliot.

Mu miraba la escena a punto de llorar, su aprendiz era brutalmente golpeado, aquel que quería como su hijo era azotado injustamente.

Kiki sentia venir golpes de todos lados, apenas lograba defenderse de algunos, otros los esquivaba, pero aun así era golpeado, una, dos, tres…mil veces.

aguja escarlata!- calmo escorpión y 5 agujas se clavaron en su pecho y piernas.

Mil diamantes!- exclamo Acuario y miles de diamantes hechos de hielos le cortaron la piel, ahora la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo.

Ondas infernales!- ahora las descargas eléctricas inundaron todo cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Kiki salio volando, y entre sangre, golpes y espasmos quedo tendido en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y sin vida.

Kiki!- grito Isabel.

Kiki no! No!- decía Mu desesperado al verlo en el suelo casi morir, así como sentía su cosmo, cada vez perder mas intensidad. Entonces entre la desesperación miro hacia el patriarca- AIOROS! Dejaras morir al último Lemuriano!- Aioros no dijo nada- tus armaduras jamás volverán a ser reparadas!- silencio y lágrimas del padre Lemuriano- no harás nada!- y ante la sorpresa de todos el mas gentil de todos los dorados, pronuncio las palabras mas crueles del mundo- JAMAS SUPERARAS A SHION! JAMAS!

Mu!- exclamo aioria

Suficien Mu!, aioria, Milo y Camus, tómenlo y llévenlo al cabo sunion, nadie trata de esa manera al patriarca!- proclamo Aioros.

Aioros!- exclamo triste aioria.- lo lamento Mu-

Entre los tres tomaron al Lemuriano, dispuestos a llevarlos a ese lugar donde Kanon pasó tanto tiempo.

Mientras en la arena del coliseo, un corazón comenzó a vibrar fuertemente, una y otra vez, bombeando sangre a todo el cuerpo, pero no sangre cálida y gentil, sangre fría y cruel, fue cuando una fuerza poderosa se hizo presentes, una fuerza imponente, un cosmo gigante y poderoso, el trio que acaba de masacrar al Lemuriano, comenzó a temblar junto con los muchos espectadores, hasta el patriarca sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

que es esto?- pregunto Milo

esta fuerza tan poderosa y tan fría?- volvió a preguntar Camus, un tanto asustado y sorprendido al igual que Milo.

La verdadera fuerza Lemuriana, que reside oculta en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, por poderosa y peligrosa que podría llegar a ser. – dijo Mu, mas serio y tétrico que nunca.

Que?- pregunto sin creerlo Aioria.

Se lo advertí a Aioros!- exclamo Mu.

Que haremos ahora? Nuestro pupilos morirán!- pregunto Milo.

Mientras en la arena, Kiki comenzaba con la masacre, sin siquiera mover un dedo y apenas caminando, hacia volar a los tres aprendices de cáncer, escorpión y acuario, quienes no podían siquiera moverse.

los matara!- decían de las galerías.

Kiki se encontraba fuera de sí, Isabel miraba aterrorizada al igual que todos los presentes, pues, ahora una gran aura envolvía a Kiki, la cual había atraído para si, los 6 elementos mas importantes, madera, metal, fuego, aire, agua y fuego, los cuales los rodeaban y con ellos atacaba a sus oponentes, controlaba todo, pues a de más se esos, en las mentes de los tres aprendices pasaban las imágenes mas horrible de todas, casi al borde de la locura los tenía, Kiki.

Mu corría hacia su pupilo, cuando lo vio no evito parar en seco, estaba completamente poseído por ese ancestral y gran poder, sin más se acerco a él, mientras pedazos de madera eran arrojados hacia él, los cuales esquivaba con su telequinesis, pero Mu ignoraba que el patriarca había empezado a tomar cartas sobre el asunto, había vestido su antigua armadura de sagitario y con su flecha dorada se disponía a clavarla en el pecho de Kiki, pues no había otra cosas que lo hiciera parar que su muerte.  
Mu seguía su camino, cuando escucho el grito de su nombre en ese instante que volteo, diviso a Aioros a punto de lanzar la flecha dorada y antes de que pudiera intervenir, la flecha fue lanzada, mientras él se teletransportaba hacia su pupilo, entonces la flecha atravesó y sangre corrió, mientras el silencio envolvió a todos los presentes.

La flecha había atravesado al Lemuriano, pero no al correcto, Mu yacía con la Flecha clavada en sus espalda y Kiki al ver a su maestro herido, en vez de ceder un poco, busco al causante y allí lo encontró, Aioros de sagitario y reuniendo su poder, se dispuso a lanzarlo, pero en el instante que lo hacia, alguien desvió su brazo y la descarga de poder desapareció en el cielo. Mu desvió el poder y ahora lo tomaba por la espalda y elevaba su cosmo, dorado y calido, que envolvió a Kiki, quien intentando resistir, solo hizo que ambos se elevaran y de pronto se vieron disparados hacia el infinito, como un estrella fugaz, todos los presentes los perdieron en el infinito cielo, en el espacio. Shura quien observaba recordó cuando Shiryu lo elevo de la misma manera y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Todos miraban hacia el cielo y Asi estuvieron tanto rato que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando apareció una luz directo hacia ellos, que cada vez se hizo mas grande.

un cometa!- grito uno de los presentes, pero a medida que se acercaba la luz, entendían de que se trataba, eran los lemurianos que volvían de su viaje y que se estrellarían al suelo y allí perecerían.

Cuando estaban a punto de estrellarse, un cosmo cálido y dulce envolvió todo el lugar.

Atenea…-

……………

Al despertar, se sintió profundamente cansado y no recordaba en que momento había llegado a ese lugar, lugar que sin duda no conocía.

kiki- lo llamo una dulce voz.

Isabel! Estas vivas!

Todo gracias a ti. Como te sientes?

Cansado y tu?-

Bien, gracias- le dijo ella, mientras Kiki se incorporaba

Que es este lugar?- es la sala de recuperaciones del santuario.

Como?

El lugar…

Si, si eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo como te han dejado a ti saber de ella.

Has estado durmiendo por lo menos un mes.

Un mes!- exclamo él- pero como!, lo último que recuerdo, es que quede en el suelo tendido… pensé que moriría.

Pero no, estas aquí con vida.

Y mi maestro?- Isabel, miro al lado de él y Kiki movió la cabeza hacia el lado, allí estaba su maestro, acostado en una cama contigua a la de él, parecía estar en un profundo sueño, su rostro parecía tan placido y respiraba tranquilamente.

Que le paso?

Bueno Kiki, luego de lo que recuerdas, perdiste el control de tus poderes y comenzaste a causar destrozos, fue cuando el patriarca decidió pararte y para eso te lanzo la flecha de sagitario.- kiki miro su pecho, pero no encontró ningún rasguño- no Kiki, fue tu maestro quien la recibió.

Que! No! No puede ser!- al saberlo se dispuso a levantarse para irlo a ver.

Tranquilo Lemuriano- le dijo una voz que no era la de Isabel.

Hermana!- exclamo la muchacha.

Tu maestro esta bien, Isabel y yo los hemos cuidado todo este tiempo, solo descansa en un sueño muy profundo.

En coma?

Algo así- respondió la mujer, a lo que Kiki cómenos a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todo por mi culpa.

No fue tu culpa niño- le dijo la voz dulce y apacible de la hermana de Isabel.- ninguno de nosotros puede controlar tal poder, da gracias a que aun existe un hombre que sabe como detener aquel poder, como lo sabe Mu.

Tu… tu eres una Lemuriana!- exclamo Kiki

Isabel también, pero solo una mitad, la otra mitad es elfa, por eso no presentan sus lunares.-

Tu conocías a mi maestro?- le pregunto Kiki

Si, hace mucho, lo conocí muy bien.- le dijo mientras mojaba la cara de Mu con una toallitas húmedas y le recorría el rostro con suma delicadeza. Sí Isabel era dulce y tierna, esta mujer lo era el doble, su voz parecía un canto de dioses, una melodía en la cual perderse, sus gestos eran delicados y sus manos suaves, su cabella anaranjado y largo, con sutiles onda. Isabel era mas niña, su cabello era dorado y sus ojos azules, su rostro parecía el de un hada, pero aun no era tan desarrollada, ni tan mujer, como su hermana, Elena.

Despertara?- pregunto Kiki

Esperemos a que así sea Joven Kiki.

Yo lo despertare!- exclamo el muchacho, levantándose de su cama.

Kiki espera!- lo detuvo Isabel.

Tranquila Isabel, se que puedo!- entonces Isabel retrocedió y Elena sin oponerse le dio el paso al joven Lemuriano. Se acerco a su maestro y le puso una mano en su pecho y concentrándose, le paso parte de su energía y la del cosmo a su maestro, luego retrocedió, fue cuando Mu comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Kiki!, estas a salvo.

Maestro!- exclamo el muchacho y se abrazo al regazo de su maestro y lloro en él, Mu solo lo abrazo.- porque lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

Por que un padre lo da todo por su hijo mi pequeño alumno, ahora no llores más, ambos estamos con vida- le dijo y Kiki se separo para mirarlo y sonreírle, pero Mu desvió su mirada a la mujer Lemuriana, su rostro se puso serio, pero sus ojos brillaron de una manera tan extraña.

Elena-

Mu-

Mucho tiempo no lo crees?

Demasiado

No tanto como para cerrar ciertas heridas.

Algunas necesitan la eternidad- respondió Elena, mientras ambos jóvenes miraban y escuchaban atentos lo que ocurría.

Así parece, aun así…- hizo una pausa mientras incorporaba- ah!!- exclamo al sentir un fuerte dolor provenir de su espalda y terminar en su pecho, llevando por inercia una mano hacia el lugar afectado.

Mu!- exclamo preocupada Elena, mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, para socorrerlo.

Tranquila! Estoy bien… pero como decía… aun así hay cosas que podrían ayudar a cerrarlas.

Cosas como que?

Como esto!- enseguida Mu tomo del brazo a Elena y la jalo hacia él, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se fundieron en un beso, ambos muchachos al verlos enrojecieron, pero pronto se separaron- Elena, me perdonaras, pero esta vez no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir.

Yo tampoco tengo ninguna intención de que me dejes ir- le dijo esta y luego se sonreírse mutuamente, se volvieron a besar.

Luego de unos días Kiki ya se había recuperado por completo, mientras Mu ya estaba por salir de la sala de recuperaciones, pues, la herida había sanado por completo, todo gracias a las curaciones de Elena.

buenos días!- saludo Aldebarán que como todas las mañanas visitaba a MU.

Buenos días Aldebarán!- exclamaron Mu y Elena.

Pero que diablos! que haces de pie Mu, tienes que descansar aun.

Ya sano la herida Alde, ya estoy bien, puedo volver a mis labores-

Este hombre, es que no sabes otra cosa que no sean tus labores!-

Claro que se de otras cosas- le dijo Mu, mientras miraba con dulzura a Elena.

Ya empezaron, que cursilería!- dijo Aldebarán, quien aun celoso, agradecía mucho que esta mujer, le llenara de tanta alegría el corazón casi muerto de su amigo.

Bueno, nos acompañas hasta Aries?- le pregunto Mu.

Para tocarles el violín?... bueno esta bien.- los tres rieron.

Al llegar a Aries, a Mu le esperaba una gran sorpresa, todos los dorados lo esperaban

Bienvenido Mu!- exclamaron!

Oigan! Esto no era necesario.

Luego de chistes, las locuras de milo y su afán por molestar a Camus, la fiesta culminó, cuando todos se retiraban el santo de acuario de acerco a Mu.

Mu- lo llamo

Gracias por venir Camus- le dijo Mu.

Mu, quiero decirte algo.- Mu miro a Elena y esta le asintió y ambos se alejaron.- quiero disculparme por lo que dije sobre Kiki y por todo lo que te he…

Tranquilo Camus, ya no importa, espero que ahora podamos empezar de buena manera, no con el pie izquierdo.

Claro- le dijo Camus, estrecharon las manos y se despidieron.

Luego de que se fueron todos, Mu y Elena quedaron a solas en la pequeña residencia de Mu.

pero que manera de reír- dijo Elena

así es! Te veías hermosa cada vez que reías- le dijo Mu, antes de besarla tierna y dulcemente, beso que dejo a Elena por las nubes.

Entre lo que duro el beso, este comenzó a volverse mas intenso, mas ardiente, Mu comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la pieza, donde recostó delicadamente a Elena.

Mu, ellos pueden llegar.

No te preocupes esta noche nadie nos molestara, te lo aseguro. – dicho esto la siguió besando, de tal manera, que no le quedaron dudas de lo que dijo y menos ganas de seguir preguntando.

Al rato, sus ropas eran la compañía del suelo y sus cuerpos alumbrados por la tibia luz de la luna y envueltos por la piel del otro, los cantos invadieron el lugar y luego cesaron en un abrazo y un "te amo".

Por otro lado, dos muchachos caminaban mirando las estrellas.

por que aun no regresamos?- pregunto Isabel.

Pues, mi maestro me pidió que ojala no llegáramos esta noche-

Ah, ya veo porque-

Si, no fue necesario que me diga otra cosa- ambos rieron.

Las estrellas están hermosas hoy- le dijo Isabel.

Tanto como tu, imposible- cortejo Kiki, mientras Isabel enrojecía.

Kiki!, nos vamos a poner igual que tu maestro y mi hermana.

Y?- le miro profundamente

Y bueno…- dijo ella, mientras veía el rostro de Kiki acercarse cada vez mas a ella.

Bueno…

No quiero…

No quieres?

Que seamos así- no pudo seguir hablando, Kiki la había besado.

Fin


End file.
